safe in my heart
by OKBooey31
Summary: But then there was his brother, leaning back against the couch with his long legs drawn up to his chest. Kol creased his brows again as he continued to study his brother's appearance. There had only been one other time that he remembered Klaus sitting like this and he remembered with striking clarity. SPOILERS 4X12 DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EP


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. and if I just did...that wouldn't have happened. and if it had, Kol would have known Klaus came for him and didn't hate him:'(**

"I'm going to the Boarding House so we can get a plan together to find the cure. Come with me?" Stefan asked. He didn't want to leave her alone but he doubted she wanted to be anywhere near him at the moment. He had tried to hug her only for Rebekah to run across the room and stand as far away from him as the walls allowed.

"Where's my brother?"

"Rebekah, Kol's… dead."

"No, you imbecile!" she screamed, tears still running down her cheeks. "Where's Nik?! What have you lot done with him?! I swear to whatever god exists that if you lot have touched my Nik I will make this town rain your blood."

* * *

As soon as they left, he screamed and yelled. Klaus wore himself out screaming threats to avenge Kol's death that disappeared into the quiet house and empty streets of the neighborhood.

Except there was nothing quiet about it.

The crackling of the fire and Kol's agonizing screams rang through his ears. The scene played over and over again, torturing him because Klaus had no choice but to stand there and helplessly watch the blasted Gilbert's murder his brother in cold blood.

He had been just as helpless as the day Henrik had become the wolves' prey. But Henrik hadn't died thinking he hated him. Kol had. And the thought of that was worse than enduring the Hunter's Curse.

As if it would help, Klaus moved himself away from Kol's ashes. He couldn't look at them. It was already enough that he had failed, once again, to protect his family, but to be taunted by looking at the place his baby brother had fallen consumed in flames was too much. As soon as he had moved away from the offensive sight Klaus broke.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he pulled his knees to his chest.

_Why_? Why did he have to be so weak? Why could he never save those closest to him? First Henrik, then Finn, and now Kol. It was unfair. All he had ever wan-

"Nik? Nik?!"

"Bekah," he croaked, unable to move so he could see the front door.

"Come out, Nik," she pleaded, standing on the Gilbert's porch. "Come out now."

"I can't, Rebekah! That infantile witch locked me in!" he screamed. "I'm going to kill them all. Every last one of them including the hunter, the curse be damned!" he snarled. "The town of Mystic Falls will _rain_ their filthy blood."

A sob escaped Rebekah's throat when Klaus fell silent, the only sound coming from the house was his raged-induced labored breathing. She had no idea how long they stayed in silence before Klaus' broken voice intruded on the thick silence.

"I…I tried to save him. I tried!" he said. "But…but I was too late…just…just like with Henrik. He thought I hated him. My own brother died thinking I had turned my back on him once and for all. I'm an abomination. Elijah will hate me even more than he already does. You can't stand the thought of me. This family is better off without me…I was never part of it in the first place," Klaus said, his tears and grief causing his voice to break as Rebekah was forced to stand at the door and listen to his sobs.

She could see Kol's burned, lifeless body. She imagined Klaus sitting as far away from it as possible, curled into himself as he had been the day he brought Henrik's mutilated body back to them. And as angry as she was at his numerous betrayals, the uncountable number of daggers he had shoved through her heart, all Rebekah wanted to do was be in there so he didn't have to suffer alone.

"Bekah?" Klaus croaked again, his voice thick with tears "…Bekah..._ please_ _don't leave me_," he pleaded.

Even though he couldn't see it, Rebekah shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as a fresh round of tears made their way down her face. "I'm here, Niky," she said, sitting down in front of the broken down door. "I'm not leaving you."

* * *

Kol had woken up dizzy and confused. A dull ache plagued his chest and he rubbed it as he sat up to observe his surroundings.

He was still in the Gilbert's house. The place was in total disarray and he snarled, remembering what the siblings had been trying to do and how they'd tried to hunt him, an _Original, _down. They were pathetic and he was going to make sure they died a painful death for their stupidity.

He made his way towards the door and saw Rebekah sitting there, looking down at her hands.

"It's about damn time you showed up," he said with a smirk, continuing towards her. She ignored him and Kol rolled his eyes. "Let's go rally Nik…how do you think he'd feel about hunting down that bitch of a doppelganger and forcing her brother to watch us rip her limb from limb?"

There was still no answer and Kol's brow furrowed. He was literally standing right above her and she hadn't even acknowledged his presence. What was going on?

And that was when he heard it: a strangled sob coming from the Gilbert's den. He turned that direction and saw the TV was still on, the screen paused on the game he had played earlier.

But then there was his brother, staring up at the ceiling, leaning back against the couch with his long legs drawn up to his chest. Kol creased his brows again as he continued to study Klaus' appearance. There had only been one other time that he remembered Klaus sitting like this. And Kol remembered it with striking clarity despite the overwhelming amount of time it had been since the moment Klaus had carried Henrik's body into their village.

"I'm sorry," Klaus muttered suddenly as a tear ran down his reddened check. "I'm _so sorry_, brother. Just…please understand that I never hated you, _I'm begging you_. I loved you _so much_ but it didn't matter…I'm so sorry."

Kol looked up from Klaus into the kitchen and saw a body lying there. It all came rushing back to him. The Gilbert bitch and her little brother, the White Oak stake, the flames that consumed him.

He knew then what was going on. He knew he was dead.

With a deep breath, he sat down beside his Nik.

"I know," he muttered even though his big brother couldn't hear him, couldn't even feel his presence. "I know, Nik. And, for what it's worth, I don't hate you either. Never have, never will."

**A/N: annnndddddd I'm done. I just seriously can't right now...that was terrible:'( poor Klaus.**

**RIP Kol...maybe come back to us one day?**

**thanks for reading...ignore how badly written it is. I just have a lot of feelings that I needed to get out. **

**drop a review by if you have a minute and let me know what you think...or if you just want to join my 'forever hate on Elena' party and want to help Klaus and Elijah reap havoc on the Scooby Gang. that'd be cool, too:)**

**p.s.: it's really corny but, if for some reason you want to kill yourself even more read while listening to this: watchv=lnmtr8cjYtI&list=PLF001D7F96AF63CC0 (but, only if you really really want to suffer. aka I don't really recommend it)**

**thanks again, loves. *sends virtual hug to all mourning fans***


End file.
